starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Cassio Tagge
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Tepasi | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 0 ABY, Executor | titel = General | bijnaam = | functie = | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,80 meter | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = | vervoer = Death Star I | affiliatie = Galactic Empire House Tagge | era = }} Cassio Tagge was General en later Grand General binnen het Imperial Army, die tevens zetelde als Chief in de Joint Chiefs. Tagge was aanwezig op de Death Star I in 0 BBY maar verliet het station te verlaten voor de Battle of Yavin. Biografie Cassio Tagge kwam uit het welstellende House Tagge dat TaggeCo omvatte, een machtige multinational met nauwe banden met de New Order. Cassio Tagge was een berekende officer die de graad van General bereikte en toen de Death Star I werd gebouwd, werd hij samen met Wilhuff Tarkin en Conan Motti gekozen om te zetelen in het zogenaamde Death Star Triumvirate en was hij een van de Joint Chiefs. Aan boord van de Death Star I bleef Tagge twijfels hebben omtrent de plannen van de Rebel Alliance nadat zij de blauwdruk van de Death Star hadden ontvreemd. Tussen Admiral Motti en General Tagge heerste er een conflictpunt over de rol van de Navy en het Imperial Army. Volgens de huidige doctrine was de Navy in controle van de ruimte en gaf het bescherming aan het Army tijdens operaties. Door Motti's nieuwe model kreeg het Army vrij spel door de dreiging die de Death Star zou bezorgen. Indien er weerstand werd geboden, trok het Army zich terug en werd de Death Star gehaald. Tagge vond het idee van Motti niet flexibel genoeg. Bovendien dacht hij dat de Rebel Alliance Fleet groter was dan zijn collega's dachten en een grote dreiging vormde dan men algemeen vermoedde. Tagge meende ook dat de Death Star fondsen wegnam van uitgestelde projecten als de Super Star Destroyers. Daarom dat Motti Tagge vaak verweet met your starfleet. Tevens had hij vragen bij de afschaffing van de Imperial Senate door Palpatine. Dit deed hem dalen in de achting van Tarkin. Tagge was verantwoordelijk voor de dagelijkse controle op de defensieve krachten aan boord van de Death Star I en kreeg General Moradmin Bast als assistent. De tactisch sterke General had ook zijn twijfels over de onkwetsbaarheid van Death Star I. Toch droeg hij zelf ook bij aan die onkwetsbaarheid door Imperial Gunners niet volgens een strategisch plan de Death Star I te laten verdedigen. Tagge had het 'geluk' om de Death Star te verlaten en naar zijn vloot te reizen alvorens de Battle of Yavin zou aanvangen. Na de vernietiging van de Death Star kreeg Tagge van Palpatine meer macht en promoveerde hij tot Grand General binnen het Imperial Army. Hiermee werd één van de machtigste als niet de machtigste officer binnen het Army. Zelfs Darth Vader diende zich op dat moment te verantwoorden ten opzichte van Tagge. Toen Vader zich uiteindelijk weer had bewezen in de ogen van zijn meester, kreeg hij opnieuw alle macht en hield Palpatine Vader niet langer tegen. Vader doodde Tagge met een Force Choke. Legends Cassio Tagge had drie broers, Ulric, ook een Imperial General, Silas, een wetenschapper en Orman, de Baron van TaggeCo. Domina was Cassio's jongere zuster. Achter de schermen *Tagge werd gespeeld door Don Henderson. *In het leesboek en de comic van de film worden de rollen van Motti en Tagge vaak omgedraaid. *Tagge’s voornaam werd pas bekendgemaakt in Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds. *Tagge droeg een rank insigne met zes rode blokjes en had drie Code Cylinders. *Tagge overleeft tijdelijk in het canon, waar hij in Legends stierf. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Bron *Darth Vader 1: Vader *Tarkin *Tagge in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *Geonosis and the Outer Rim *Evasive Action: End Game category:Imperial Officers category:Mensen category:Tagge familie